Le diablotin de l'école
by CookieKandy
Summary: Naruto a pour tradition de jour des tours et plus particulièrement un premier professeur de la semaine. N'en pouvant plus, Tsunade lui pose un ultimatum. Une blague de plus, le renvoie et s'il ne veut pas de tâche à son dossier scolaire, il doit suivre et réussir un cours sur les bonne manière et le savoir vivre. Quelle plaie !


**Le diablotin de l'école**

- Naruto Uzumaki ! Chez la directrice !

Tel un comédien durant une représentation, un blond à l'apparence angélique se leva en exécutant une révérence, puis attrapa ses livres avant de sortir de la classe. Les professeurs n'avaient plus le sens de l'humour de nos jours, soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait juste modifié le café d'Iruka en échangeant le sucre avec du sel et la crème avec un échantillon de… sperme. Étrangement, il avait toute suite reconnu le goût, remarqua Naruto en descendant les escaliers.

À son grand étonnement, l'adolescent trouva la directrice en bas des escaliers. Quoique pas si étonnant, puisqu'il jouait un vilain tour au professeur qu'il avait lors de son premier cours de la semaine. Mais c'était devenu comme une tradition pour lui, sourit-il. Par contre, Tsunade comptait bien le faire arrêter.

- Tes bonnes notes ne te sauveront plus, Naruto, gronda-t-elle avec les bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, la vieille ? la provoqua le blond.

- Une blague de plus et je te fous à la porte de mon établissement, annonça Tsunade en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête à son appellation. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir une tâche à ton dossier académique, ce qui te fermerait bien des portes dans l'avenir, tu vas devoir suivre un cours sur l'étiquette et le réussir haut la main, ajouta-t-elle avec sourire machiavélique.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Naruto fut sous le choc de cette annonce. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Oo0oO

Un grand éclat de rire résonna, faisant retourner tous les gens assis autour d'eux. Naruto crispa un peu plus la mâchoire, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant encore d'un cran. Kiba et Suigetsu semblaient trouver hilarant l'idée qu'il doive suivre un cours sur les bonnes manières, et cette annonce faisait même sourire Shikamaru et Gaara. Quelle journée de merde ! pesta intérieurement le blond.

- Donc, tous les soirs après l'école, tu dois aller suivre ce cours ? récapitula Gaara après s'être calmé.

- Et tu sais qui va te donner les cours ? demanda Shikamaru.

En grommelant des insanités, le diablotin de l'école fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver le papier que lui avait remis la directrice.

- Hum… Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga.

Sans crier gare, le roux recracha l'eau qu'il venait de prendre et toussota un peu avant de répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Hinata Hyuuga ? Vous ignorez qui c'est ?

- Éclaire-nous, toi qui semble le savoir, ironisa Kiba.

- C'est juste l'héritière de la _Byakugan Electronic_.

- Byakugan…, répéta pensivement Naruto.

- Ton putain de téléphone, Naruto, soupira Gaara.

Le blond sortit le dit téléphone de son pantalon et regarda de plus près la marque. _Juken_ de _Byakugan_ _Electronic_.

- Oh… Mais héritière… Ça donne quel âge exactement ?

Shikamaru se frappa le front à cette question, alors que les épaules de Gaara tombaient sous le découragement. Seule Kiba ne semblait pas voir combien la question était stupide.

- Ça dépend de l'âge de son père, mais dans ces circonstances-ci, elle a notre âge, déclara le roux.

- Parce qu'en plus d'avoir affaire une fille de riche prétentieuse, je vais en plus être l'élève d'une fille de mon âge ? Elle n'est pas sérieuse la vieille.

- Bon courage, on est de tout cœur avec toi, sourit moqueusement Shikamaru.

Oo0oO

Le soir même, Naruto se rendait à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Tsunade, trainant les pieds sous le manque de motivation. Devoir travailler d'arrache pied pour maintenir une bonne moyenne, ça ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment, puisqu'il voulait aller dans une bonne université. Mais devoir un suivre un cours sur l'étiquette ? La vieille pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il y mette autant d'entrain. Lorsqu'il débarqua devant ce qu'il jugeait être un château, l'adolescent regarda de nouveau le bout de papier, puis l'adresse sur le mur de béton qui entourait la bâtisse. D'accord, cette fille devait être riche, mais de là à vivre dans un aussi gros domaine… Hésitant, il appuya sur la sonnette près de la grille et une voix dans l'interphone lui demanda de décliner son identité.

- Naruto Uzumaki, répondit-il le plus poliment qu'il pouvait, je viens voir mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga.

- Veuillez attendre un instant.

Deux minutes d'attente, les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et il traverser cette barrière pour remonter l'allée jusqu'au manoir. Devant la porte, un homme dans un costume de majordome l'attendait et lui demanda de le suivre. Dans quelle maison de zouf la vieille l'avait-elle envoyé ? jura-t-il intérieurement en suivit calmement le domestique. Le trajet lui parut duré une éternité, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans un grand salon où une mélodie de piano résonnait. Le majordome s'approcha de l'instrument qui cachait son maître aux doigts de fée, interrompant la ballade mélancolique. Le domestique salua le pianiste d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que Naruto découvrit LA pianiste. Une adolescente de dix-sept ans, longue chevelure de jais, visage de poupée de porcelaine, un corps à l'apparence délicat caché sous des vêtements amples et deux perles nacrées à semi cachées par les verres de ses lunettes. La demoiselle s'approcha en le saluant de la tête, puis lui présenta une main en se présentant.

- Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis Hinata Hyuuga. Madame Senju m'a demandé de t'enseigner les règles de l'étiquette.

- Hum…, fit simplement le blond en levant la main pour la lui serrer.

Sauf que la dite main s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la serrer. Pris de court, Naruto fronça les sourcils devant son geste. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- « Hum » n'est pas une réponse.

- Tu ne m'as pas posé de question.

- Mais je me suis présentée et l'étique veut que tu le fasses à ton tour par politesse.

- Tu l'as fait pour moi en disant : « Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki ». Que suis-je supposer répondre alors ? la provoqua-t-il.

- « Enchanté et merci d'accepter de m'accorder de votre temps. » C'était la formule d'usage.

- Désolé, mais on m'a comme qui dirait forcé à suivre ce cours. Je n'y ai aucun intérêt particulier.

Le blond remarqua un changement dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais avant de s'en méfier, elle enchaîne :

- Les règles de savoir vivre ne sont peut-être plus aussi importante qu'à une époque, mais elles laissent une meilleure impression de soi lorsqu'on rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

- Sauf que les gens que je rencontre habituellement ne sont pas aussi pompeur. J'ai une chance sur un million de me retrouver à un endroit où je devrais faire preuve d'un savoir vivre irréprochable. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça me serait réellement utile.

- C'est toujours un acquis lors d'un entretien d'embauche.

- Je veux juste éviter une tâche dans mon dossier scolaire. Alors plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on finit et plus vite je disparais de ta vie. C'est un bon _deal_ non ? sourire le blond en lui présentant de nouveau sa main.

La brune la regarda un instant, puis reporta son regard vers cet ange diabolique.

- Ce cours sera donner dans les règles de l'art et si tu ne veux pas t'y conformer, tu es libre de partir. Mais ça te vaudras un échec.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Naruto se retrouva à court de mot. Cette fille ne comptait pas lui mâcher le travail. Quelle plaie ! jura-t-il intérieurement en tentant de se calmer.

Oo0oO

Assis d'un côté de la table de salon, Naruto regardait son « professeur » pendant qu'elle versait le thé dans deux tasses. Ça commençait mal, il détestait le thé. Mais il semblerait que la première leçon y soit reliée.

- Madame Senju a déclaré que tu manquais d'un respect flagrant pour tes professeurs et l'autorité en générale, commença-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

- Premièrement, je ne manque pas de respect, je ne fais que jouer des tours. Et deuxièmement, je ne le fais qu'avec les professeurs. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller embêter un policier.

- Jouer des tours qui rendent les gens mal à l'aise, c'est de l'irrespect. Une farce n'est drôle que si les deux rient.

- Donc si mon professeur de français profite de mes blagues pour excuser ses retards, c'est correct ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Hinata soupira pour se calmer et se leva pour aller chercher une pochette plastique contenant des feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto lorsqu'elle la lui tendit.

- Tes devoirs. Ce sont les dix règles de la bienséance, les cinq de la galanterie et six supplémentaires, à suivre lors de repas chez des amis ou des inconnus.

- Tu es en train de dire que je dois connaître par cœur ces vingt et une règles ?

- Pas seulement les connaître, mais aussi les exécuter.

- Et dans quel contexte serais-je évaluer ? provoqua le blond, exaspéré par toute cette histoire.

- Lors d'un souper bénéfice donné par la _Byakugan Electronic_ le dix-huit décembre.

- Mais décembre c'est dans…

- Deux mois, acquiesça la brune. C'est pour cette raison que c'est cinq cours par semaine.

Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer à cette annonce. Deux mois pour apprendre et bien exécuter cette liste de règles lors d'un souper de bourges ? C'est une blague ? Ou un cauchemar duquel il allait se réveiller ?

Oo0oO

Toute la semaine, Naruto se fit reprendre sur à peu près tout. La liste était longue et comportait bien des points qu'il n'avait jamais appliqués dans le passé.

Saluer et remercier ses amis et connaissances de manière appropriée, chaleureuse et respectueuse.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la première fois et qu'Hinata lui rappela rapidement, quand il l'oublia le deuxième et troisième jour.

Offrir l'hospitalité équitablement et généreusement à ses invités.

Ça au-moins, il n'avait pas vraiment à l'expérimenter. Du moins, pour le moment, elle ne s'était pas invitée chez lui.

Porter une tenue adéquate selon la situation.

Puisque c'était après l'école, Naruto se présentait avec ses vêtements de tous les jours. Mais la jeune fille lui fit comprendre que lors du souper bénéfice, veston et cravate étaient de mise. Quelle plaie ! jura le blond. Lui qui n'aimait pas s'habiller en pingouin, sauf pour des funérailles…

Contribuer de manière constructive à une conversation en prenant garde de ne point la dominer.

Il découvrit rapidement que « manière constructive » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Sérieusement, comment savoir ce qu'on voulait dire était pertinent ou non ? Et puis, c'était quoi ça « en prenant garde de ne point la dominer » ? Ne pas couper la parole ? Laisser chaque personne parler équitablement ?

Savoir céder sa place ou offrir son aide à une personne dans le besoin.

Ça non plus, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y exercer avec Hinata. Mais il sentait venir quelque chose là-dessus bientôt.

Manger proprement et silencieusement.

Une vraie plaie ! Proprement, ça allait. Mais silencieusement ? Désolé de faire du bruit en mastiquant ou en avalant, grogna à plusieurs reprises le blond. Ce qui lui valut quelques réprimandes de la part de son professeur.

Éviter de déranger autrui avec des bruits inutiles.

Désolé qu'un gaz puisse malencontreusement m'échapper. Bon d'accord, il pouvait aussi éviter de montrer son ennui en bayant. Mais il trouvait toutes ces règles d'un ennui mortel.

Savoir respecter et comprendre les règles établies dans un endroit que l'on découvre.

Dans le manoir Hyuuga, première règle : Le langage familier, voir ordurier, à la porte tu laisseras. Deuxième règle : Les règles de l'étiquette tu respecteras à la lettre. Pitié, sauvez-moi, pria intérieurement Naruto.

Être ponctuel.

Depuis qu'il avait ce point, le blond avait immédiatement évité de trainer après l'école.

Répondre promptement aux invitations et sollicitations.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu à répondre à une quelconque invitation. Quoique ce souper bénéfice en était presque une…

Durant toute la première semaine, c'est sur ces règles qu'Hinata se concentra. Mais Naruto se doutait que la partie « à table » n'était pas terminée. Le lundi de la seconde semaine, il découvrit une table montée de dix-huit couverts. Qui est-ce qui utilisait quatre fourchettes, quatre couteaux, quatre verres, deux assiettes et deux cuillers différentes durant un repas ? Et puis ils avaient tous une utilité bien distincte.

À gauche de l'assiette, on retrouvait la fourchette de base, puis celle pour le poisson et celle pour l'entremet. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'était un entremet. À droite de l'assiette, on retrouvait le couteau de base, suivit du couteau à poisson, de celui pour l'entremet et de la cuiller à potage. Ensuite, au-dessus de l'assiette, la fourchette à dessert, puis la cuiller à dessert. Au-dessus des couteaux, on retrouvait les verres, de droite à gauche, celui pour le vin lors de l'entremet ou du dessert, celui pour le vin blanc, puis le vin rouge et finalement celui pour l'eau. Le beurrier se trouvait au-dessus des fourchettes, l'assiette à pain à gauche complètement, le couteau à pain dessus. La salière et la poivrière au-dessus de cette assiette.

Vraiment ? Il devait tout mémoriser ça. Il eut rapidement sa réponse, quand Hinata lui donna une feuille avec un magnifique dessin et toutes les utilités de chacun inscrit dessus. Oh, une petite note : En cas d'oubli, toujours commencé par l'extérieur en remontant vers l'assiette. C'était plus facile à retenir.

Oo0oO

Naruto fit finalement expérience de la règle numéro deux, quand Hinata débarqua chez lui le samedi soir suivant. En bon hôte, il devait l'accueillir généreusement à souper. Et voir ses parents retenir les fous rires quand la brune le reprenait sur un point, était loin de l'aider à garder son calme. Ce ne fut pas la seule règle qu'il dut mettre en pratique, puisque dès le repas terminé, elle l'invita à dîner le lendemain. Quelle plaie cette fille ! rageait intérieurement Naruto, tout en acceptant l'invitation. Et pour éviter une tenue inadéquate, il lui demanda ce qu'il devait porter lors de ce dîner. Des plan pour qu'il arrive un peu trop habillé. Propre, fut le seul mot qu'elle lui donna avant de partir. À toi de trouver, crut-il l'entendre penser. Vivement les fêtes pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

Oo0oO

Après un mois à se faire bassiner les oreilles sur les règles de la bienséance, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'exploser, quand ses amis lui demandèrent comment ça se passait.

- Un putain de calvaire ! Vous voulez y aller à ma place ?

- Du calme, fit Shikamaru. C'est toi qui t'es mis dans ce trouble. Maintenant assume.

- Que je sache, vous n'avez jamais arrêté.

- Profiter du cours de chimie pour mélanger des substances aux fortes odeurs pour obliger le prof à faire évacuer la classe, perso, ça va, rétorqua son ami. Mais les explosions…

- Remplacer le sucre par du sel, c'est drôle, ajouta Gaara. Mais le sperme…

- Mettre de colle sur la chaise de Kakashi, c'est drôle et même lui en profite, ricana Kiba. Mais mettre des grenouilles dans le bureau de Kurenai…

- J'ai compris le message, les arrêta Naruto. Certaines sont drôles, d'autres vont trop loin. Cette fille m'a déjà fait la morale là-dessus, alors pas obligé d'en rajouter.

Le blond s'effondra sur son bureau en proie au désespoir. Même ses amis le réprimandaient maintenant. Quel mois merdique !

Oo0oO

Le premier lundi du deuxième mois, Hinata donna rendez-vous à Naruto dans un autre endroit et elle lui précisa d'apporter une tenue adéquate pour le sport. En quoi le sport faisait partie des bonnes manières ? Il eut sa réponse en découvrant un studio de danse sociale. Non, là, elle abusait, maugréa le blond en pénétrant dans l'établissement. La jeune fille l'attendait dans l'entrée, vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée moulant tout le haut de son corps et flottant autour de ses jambes, perchée sur des souliers à talons haut et les cheveux remontés en chignon. Il eut même de la difficulté à la reconnaître. C'était vraiment une adolescente de dix-sept ans devant lui ?

- Il y a un vestiaire au fond du couloir, annonça Hinata en le faisant revenir à la réalité. Je t'attends dans le studio trois.

Elle l'abandonna comme ça pour se diriger vers le dit studio et l'adolescent soupira en se rendant dans le vestiaire pour homme. À côté d'elle, ses vêtements de sport allaient faire tâche. Quoiqu'elle avait sûrement dit ça pour éviter qu'il prenne la fuite. Erreur. Grave erreur, constata Naruto après trente minutes de cours. La valse avait beau sembler simple à la télévision, il suait à grosse goûte et il regretta de ne pas avoir emmené une serviette pour un rapide tour sous la douche avant de partir.

Il fut surpris quand Hinata lui appris qu'ils allaient prendre le bus ensemble. Une fille de bourge dans le transport en commun ? Ça faisait bien rire Naruto. Nouvelle erreur. Ce n'était qu'un second cours dans la même soirée. Mais sur la galanterie cette fois-ci. À cette heure, l'autobus était à semi bondé et ils eurent la chance de pouvoir s'asseoir. Mais à un arrêt, beaucoup de gens entrèrent et la brune lui jeta un drôle de regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?

- C'est quoi les règles de la galanterie ? lui souffla-t-elle devant son air interrogatif.

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu me fais un contrôle dans le bus ?

Devant son regard sérieux et pesant, le blond soupira et tenta de se rappeler, puis les éuméra.

- Et alors ? insista-t-elle.

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

Laisser la priorité à la femme sur le seuil d'une porte.

Elle était passée devant lui à chaque fois qu'ils devaient franchir une porte. Ce n'était pas ça.

Lui céder la place dans les transports en commun.

Elle était assise, donc ce n'était ni ça.

L'aider à porter ses bagages.

Il n'avait effectivement pas pris l'initiative de porter son sac. Il se reprendrait au moment de descendre.

Être prévenant et attentionné à son égard.

Il n'allait quand même pas la minoucher. Elle n'était pas invalide non plus.

Lui témoigner du respect et de la considération.

Il ne lui avait pas manqué de respect. De la considération… Ça revient à avoir de l'estime. Ça ne devait pas être ça non plus.

- Je ne vois pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Numéro deux.

- Quoi numéro deux ? Tu es assise, je n'ai pas besoin de te céder la place.

- Je ne suis pas la seule femme dans ce bu, répliqua-t-elle.

Naruto en resta sans voix et regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, il y avait quelques femmes qui se trouvaient debout. Quoiqu'un peu éloigné…

- J'ai le droit de me reprendre au prochain arrêt ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, ça ne sert plus à rien.

Laissant retomber sa tête contre la vitre derrière lui, le blond laissa échapper un ralle exaspéré.

- Règle numéro sept ? le ramena-t-elle à l'ordre.

- Éviter de déranger autrui avec des bruits inutiles, cita Naruto en se redressant.

Le trajet allait être long et pénible, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Oo0oO

Deux semaines avant le fameux souper bénéfice, soit en ce vendredi trois décembre, Naruto revint se laissa tomber sur son lit après cet énième cours de danse. Après avoir passé deux semaines sur la valse, Hinata avait soudainement décidé de lui apprendre le tango ce soir-là, seconde danse de salon la plus danser. Mais aussi la plus perturbante dans son cas. Avec la première, leur corps se touchait si peu, que ça allait, mais avec le tango… Toute cette sensualité, voir sexualité, réveillait certains…sentiments inadéquats. Lui qui avait trouvé Hinata plutôt banale la première fois, ne pouvait nier que ses robes la mettaient extrêmement bien en valeur et que ces courbes l'excitaient grandement. Se rendant compte de la direction de ses pensées, le blond se redressa d'un bond et alla mettre une musique agressive qui allait lui faire sortir son professeur de la tête. Imagine de nouveaux tours pendables et refile les à un ti-cul de secondaire un. Ça c'était une bonne idée.

Échanger le pot de mayonnaise de la cafétéria avec du glaçage à gâteau.

Tien, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Vider tous les marqueurs de chaque classe pour que les profs ne puissent plus écrire au tableau.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, puisque tous les profs en trainent des neufs dans leurs sacs de cours.

Libérer les souris du laboratoire du fou d'Orochimaru.

C'était tellement drôle de le voir s'affoler de la disparition de ses précieuses bestioles.

Voler les livres pornos de Kakashi.

Si le coup de la colle lui fait plaisir, je me demande comment il réagirait à la disparition de ses livres affreusement suspects…

Provoquer un bug informatique.

Jiraiya virerait fou s'il ne pouvait plus aller voir ses sites pornos pendant qu'on travaille.

La punaise sur la chaise.

À ne faire qu'à un prof qu'on déteste vraiment. Je me verrais mal le faire à cette chère Kurenai. Si au-moins j'avais su qu'elle avait une phobie des grenouilles…

Mettre de la farine dans la map monde.

Ou tout substance non collante qui peu jouer le rôle de confetti. Ce sera drôle de voir cette pluie retomber sur la tête d'Ibiki. Quoiqu'il puisse faire très peur quand il se fâche…

Décoré les cages d'escaliers avec du papier de toilette.

Du gaspillage écologique, mais très Halloween en même temps.

Mettre de la colle dans les serrures de porte (ou y casser quelque chose, au choix)

Pas de cours, jusqu'à ce que le concierge répare le tout. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Faire des graffitis sur les murs de l'école.

Je commence à manquer d'inspiration pour écrire quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait…

En se laissant retomber sur son matelas, Naruto soupira bruyamment en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête. Il avait fait tellement de chose qu'il ne trouvait plus rien. Cirer les planchers, faire inonder les toilettes, empester les locaux de chimie, dégonflé tous les ballons de sport, caché tous les moineaux de badminton, changer la musique de la cloche pour des bruits suspects… Trouver de nouvelles idées sans mettre la vie des autres en péril commençait à être difficile.

En se retournant dans son lit, ses yeux tombèrent sur son sac de sport et tel un _boomerang_, le souvenir du corps de la brune contre le sien lui revient à l'esprit. Découragé par son propre esprit pervers, Naruto poussa un ralle de frustration et se dépêcha d'attraper son pantalon de pyjama pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide avant de se coucher. Mieux valait se refroidir les idées pour éviter de fantasmer sur Hinata. Malheureusement, son esprit n'était pas du même avis.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se revoyait en compagnie d'Hinata, pratiquant le tango. Leur corps se frottant continuellement éveillait leur libido, et Naruto finit par la plaque contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Gémissant sous la pression de sa bouche, la brune agrippa ses cheveux en répondant à son baiser avec autant de passion. Se collant un peu plus contre elle, il lui massa les hanches, provoquant d'autres soupirs de bien-être chez son professeur et qui éveillèrent son érection. S'impatientant, il remonta le tissu de sa robe et déchira sa culotte sans aucun remord. La demoiselle descendit ses mains sur ses épaules et agrippa son t-shirt pour le tirer par-dessus sa tête, puis s'empressa de détacher les lacets de son pantalon pour le faire tomber. Le blond repris possession de sa bouche en glissant ses mains sous sa robe, puis agrippa ses fesses pour la soulever. Naturellement, elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et au moment de la pénétré, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il alluma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et constata avec consternation, que ce rêve lui avait donné une érection. En grognant de découragement, il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et descendit une main vers son membre. Mais quelle plaie cette fille ! En plus de le tourmenter lors de ces cours, elle venait aussi le tourmenter durant son sommeil.

Oo0oO

Le lundi soir suivant fut pénible pour Naruto. Depuis ce premier rêve érotique, il n'avait pas arrêté d'en faire d'autre. Et parfois même éveillé ! À force de se réveiller en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit et de devoir se soulager, il était arrivé à l'école fatigué et s'était endormi en pleine classe. Sur ce point, rien d'alarmant, puisqu'Iruka préférait nettement le voir ronfler durant son cours de se faire jouer des tours. Par contre, se réveillé de nouveau avec une érection en pleine classe, ça c'était un problème. Et un gros. Il avait dû attendre que tout le monde quitte la classe, pour pouvoir s'enfuir dans les toilettes pour se cacher. Et il avait dû ruser pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs, ses livres plaqués sur son entrejambe gonflé. Alors revoir Hinata, dans une robe toujours aussi moulante, pour pratiquer la fichue danse qui avait provoqué tous ces fantasmes, c'était plus que pénible.

Le voyant aussi peu concentré, la jeune fille lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait et devant son mutisme s'emporta légèrement. Durant les deux dernières semaines, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se plaindre de son attitude. Mais là, s'il y avait quelque chose qui perturbait sa concentration, elle voulait savoir ce que c'était.

- Sérieusement, s'empressa de répliquer Naruto, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. Alors remettons-nous au travail, ajouta-t-il en lui attrapant les mains.

Sauf qu'elle le repoussa et exigea une réponse. Mais quelle plaie ! jura intérieurement le blond.

- C'est un problème de mec, tu ne peux rien y changer, alors continuons, insista-t-il.

La brune finit par céder et arrêta de le questionner, mais eut finalement sa réponse quand en passant sa jambe droite autour de sa cuisse, elle sentit une bosse contre sa cuisse gauche. Et figé dans cette position, Naruto n'osait plus bouger. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter, ce pas lui faisait vraiment trop d'effet.

- Est-ce que ton prob…

- Aucun commentaire, grogna le blond en contractant la mâchoire.

Il la redressa rapidement, puis s'enfuit presque en courant du studio pour aller s'enfermer dans le vestiaire. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée et ce ne serait probablement pas sa semaine non plus. Il restait encore une heure de cours avant de rentrer chez lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner dans ce studio et regarder Hinata en face ? Il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais quand même… Bander alors qu'ils dansaient, ce n'était pas très subtil niveau attirance physique. Des plans pour qu'elle s'imagine qu'il était amoureux d'elle. La bonne blague !

Il ne s'imaginait pas, par contre, qu'elle entre dans le vestiaire des hommes pour lui faire face. Elle avait dû se douter qu'il n'oserait plus sortir. Sauf que dans son état, tout le sang de son corps se trouvait dans son érection et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Alors quand elle eut le malheur de se rapprocher de lui, il ne put résister à l'envie animal qui monta en lui. Il la plaqua contre le casier et l'embrassa assez brutalement, provoquant un cri de surprise. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais n'étant pas particulièrement forte, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et elle finit par se laisser aller. Ce qui ne fit qu'attiser l'envie du blond. Le fait qu'elle ait fini par répondre à son baiser, voulait-il dire qu'elle… Oh et puis zut, sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Comme dans ses rêves précédents, il lui attrapa les hanches pour la coller contre lui, plaquant son érection contre sa cuisse. Mais moins sauvage, la jeune fille se contenta d'agripper son gilet avec ses mains au niveau de sa taille. Était-elle… Avant de terminer sa question mentale, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et ils sursautèrent en se séparant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? paniqua Naruto en mettant le plus de distance entre eux, avant de se sauver dans une cabine. La tête plaquée sur la paroi métallique, le blond ferma les yeux en frottant le visage à deux mains. Il venait d'aggraver les choses. À limite, l'érection aurait pu être oublié rapidement, mais il… Merde ! Il avait vraiment voulu la prendre contre ce casier du vestiaire des hommes d'une école de danse sociale. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ?

Naruto perçut le bruit des talons de la jeune fille s'éloigner, puis la porte du vestiaire se refermer. Il se détendit légèrement, il pouvait maintenant s'occuper de son petit « problème » sans risquer de lui sauter de nouveau dessus. Ensuite, il devrait faire preuve de courage et aller s'excuser pour ses gestes déplacés. Oui, dès que son érection serait partie, il irait s'excuser.

Oo0oO

Comme les jours précédents, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit en rentrant de son cours, le moral dans les talons. Quand il avait finalement osé revenir au studio, Hinata était changée et lisait tranquillement un livre. Le cours était donc terminé. Lorsqu'il voulut s'excuser, la jeune fille l'arrêta et lui déclara qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Puis sans un mot, elle s'était levée et avait pris la direction de la sortie sans l'attendre. Maintenant il ignorait si elle était fâchée ou tout simple gênée. Les deux dernières semaines de cours avec elle allaient être longues pour tous les deux.

Oo0oO

Et effectivement, ce fut pénible. Pour éviter un autre épisode de ce genre, Hinata avait demandé à son cousin de l'aider avec la danse. Sans, bien sûr, dire que c'était pour éviter une situation gênante, si la tension sexuelle entre eux devenait trop grande. Mais ça eut l'effet escompté. Sous le regard protecteur de Neji, la libido du blond restait endormie. Profondément endormie. Ne se réveillant qu'une fois seul dans sa chambre au moment d'aller se coucher. Fichue libido. Fichue puberté !

Oo0oO

Le vendredi précédent le souper bénéfice, Hinata lui demanda de venir chez elle pour une rapide récapitulation sur les règles et lui donner quelques conseils supplémentaires, puisque c'était son père et non elle, qui allait déterminer s'il réussissait ou non. Son père ? Le père flippant qu'il avait rencontré lors du dîner qu'elle avait sollicité sa présence ? Il était fichu. Il coulait le cours et aurait l'étiquette de fauteur de troubles dans son dossier académique. Aucune chance que ce tortionnaire le fasse passer.

Par contre, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être évaluer. Ayant oublié la pochette contenant ses feuilles de révisions, Naruto intercepta une conversation entre Hinata et son père.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il saura impressionner le reste du clan, disait Hiashi. Tu ne pourras garder ton statue d'héritière de la famille que s'il réussit là où tu as échoué l'an dernier.

Échoué ? se répéta Naruto. Hinata avait échoué ce cours ?

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment échoué, corrigea la jeune fille. J'ai seulement…

- Trébuchée durant la danse. Ça reste un échec. Un Hyuuga se doit d'être parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Si ça n'avait pas été de Neji pour rattraper ta bévue, tu aurais échoué. J'ai accepté cette accord, maintenant à toi de me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tord de te donner une seconde chance.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Naruto se dépêcha de regagner l'entrée pour partir sans être vu. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le test final était cette soirée. Le reste de sa famille allait aussi l'évaluer. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il soit concentré à ces cours qu'il se donne à cent dix pourcent. Ils avaient tous les deux leur avenir en jeu dans cette histoire.

Oo0oO

Durant toute la journée du samedi, Naruto révisa les notes qu'Hinata lui avait écrites. Les dix règles de la bienséance, les cinq de la galanterie, la disposition des couverts à la table et les six dernières règles à suivre lors d'une soirée de ce genre :

La présentation : Donner le nom et le lien qui nous uni à l'autre.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper, puisqu'il ne connaîtrait personne en dehors d'Hinata, de son père, de sa sœur et de son cousin.

Garder son téléphone éteint, ou à la limite en mode vibration. Et de répondre que s'il y a une urgence, en s'éloignant des autres.

Il alla rapidement prévenir ses parents de ne l'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence extrême.

Attendre que tous soient près à manger avant d'entamer son assiette.

Alors il attendrait que quelqu'un prenne une bouchée avant de commencer son assiette.

Éviter les questions trop personnelles.

Il n'aurait qu'à éviter d'en poser, sauf si vraiment nécessaire.

Dans le cas contraire, répondre à la question évasivement avec fermeté et politesse.

Peu de sujet le gênait, mais il allait garder ce conseil bien en tête. On ne sait jamais.

Si on insiste, répondre simplement qu'on n'est pas à l'aise de répondre et changer poliment de sujet en posant une question générale.

Habituellement, il était doué pour changer de sujet, mais il faudrait qu'il fasse attention ce soir. Les gens qu'il allait côtoyer étaient très différents de ceux qu'il côtoyait en général.

À seize heures, Naruto sortit de la douche, prêt à se préparer pour cette soirée de torture psychologique. Déjà, le look pingouin était une torture, grogna-t-il en tentant d'attacher sa cravate. Comment ça marche ces machins ? Il fut sauver par son père, qui passait justement pour voir où il en était. Cheveux en bataille, chemise de travers et en train de jurer contre un bout de tissu. Joli tableau.

- Un conseil de père à son fils, fit Minato en terminant le nœud de cravate. Reste toi-même. Tenter d'être quelqu'un d'autre ne fera que te faire faire des erreurs.

- Sauf qu'être moi-même est ce qui m'a emmené à devoir aller à cette réception, maugréa Naruto.

- Alors soi toi-même, sans le côté diablotin farceur, rétorqua son père.

- Comment tu…

- Crois-tu vraiment que Tsunade à passer quatre années à te supporter sans rien nous dire ? sourit Minato. Dans le fond, tu as juste hérité du sens de l'humour à deux sous de ta mère.

- Je t'ai entendu ! cria soudainement celle-ci de la pièce voisine.

L'aîné fit une petite grimace à sa boulette et donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son fils avant de sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier se regarda dans le miroir pour finir de s'arranger. Il ne restait rien du Naruto le farceur diabolique de l'école.

- Allez mon vieux, s'encouragea-t-il à voix basse. Une soirée et tout ceci sera terminé.

Oo0oO

Hinata passa le chercher avec un chauffeur à dix-sept heures tapant. Emmitouflée dans un long manteau blanc, Naruto ne vit sa robe que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le lieu de la réception. Elle portait une robe d'un violet sombre, cintré au niveau du buste et s'évasant de la taille jusqu'aux genoux où un jupon plus clair dépassait légèrement. Le blond remarqua rapidement sa nervosité et fut heureux d'en connaître la raison grâce à la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

Entrés dans la salle de réception, Hinata le présenta à tous ceux qui passaient près d'eux, intrigués de la voir accompagnée. Et cette première partie de la soirée fut pénible à souhait.

- Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi soporifique ? osa-t-il lui demander quand ils furent seuls.

- Toujours, acquiesça la jeune fille en regardant autour d'eux.

À dix-neuf heures, le repas fut annoncé et tout le monde alla prendre place au siège qui lui était assigné et Naruto se crispa en découvrant qu'il était en face du père d'Hinata. Ce dernier le regardait avec insistance, à tel point que le blond sentit son estomac se nouer. Les conversations autour de la table étaient si poussées, qu'il n'arrivait pas à y prendre part et il se contenta d'écouter en mangeant silencieusement ce qu'on lui présentait. Quand vint le dessert, le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, se disant que tout ce qui restait après le souper, c'était la danse de salon et ensuite il aurait accompli son mandat. Du moins l'essentiel, puis qu'il ne pourrait pas partir immédiatement après et devrait encore discuter avec des inconnus sur des sujets totalement inconnus.

- Et vous, Naruto, quand dîtes-vous ? le fit-on sortir de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

- On aurait aimé savoir ce que pensez des écoles publiques. Vous y étudiez n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond regarda cet homme dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école privée, alors je ne peux pas faire de comparaison, préféra-t-il répondre.

Moins il en disait, mieux c'était.

- Mais vous pouvez sûrement éclairer notre lanterne, insista l'homme. Nous n'avons jamais été dans le public, alors on se demande à quoi l'enseignement peut ressembler.

Question affreusement pointue, mais s'il changeait de sujet, il sous-entendrait que l'enseignement du public était inférieur au privé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Et bien, tenta-t-il. Je crois que la seule différence flagrante est l'uniforme que le privé doit porter, alors que le public peut porter ce qu'il veut. Sinon, le français et les mathématiques sont les mêmes d'une école à l'autre.

Au discret soupire d'Hinata, Naruto comprit qu'il s'en était sorti avec brio et la conversation repris entre les fonctionnaires. Cette fois-ci il pouvait se détendre légèrement.

Oo0oO

Les danses débutèrent à vingt et une heures trente, et la valse fut la première. Naruto se retint de se secouer comme il le faisait avant chaque match de basket ball, et entraina la brune sur la piste pour entamer cette danse ternaire. Le dos droit, les coudes à la hauteur des épaules, le regard vers la gauche… Les pas, les autres danseurs… Il y avait tellement de choses à retenir. Il avait peur de faire une bévue et de faire plonger Hinata avec lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire rater le même moment. Quand il sentit sa partenaire se crisper légèrement, il resserra sa prise dans son dos et changea rapidement de direction, évitant un autre couple composé de l'homme aux questions pointues. Essayait-il de le faire trébuché ? se demanda le blond en crispa la mâchoire. Là, c'était plus que personnel.

Naruto décida de prendre toute la place pour le tango et leur faire voir qu'Hinata était une bonne enseignante, mais surtout une excellente danseuse. Elle fut un peu surprise, puisqu'il ne suivit pas vraiment l'enchaînement qu'elle lui avait montré durant les deux dernières semaines. Il avait passé tout l'avant-midi à réviser les règles, mais aussi à visionner des vidéos de performance de valse et de tango. Mais surtout de tango. Il trouvait ce style plus captivant. Peut-être se collait-il un peu trop à Hinata. Peut-être que son visage était beaucoup trop proche du sien, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Mais cette façon de danser était plus proche du véritable tango. Un mélange de sensualité teinté d'une tension sexuelle étouffante.

La piste de danse ne mit pas long à se vider pour les laisser seuls au centre, les yeux rivés à ceux de l'autre. Ses mouvements n'étaient peut-être pas parfaits, mais Hinata était mise en valeur. Chaque petit pas rapide, chaque tour, chaque ralentissement de tempo… Tout était là pour la mettre en valeur. Il était le cadre et elle la toile. Malgré les bouffés de chaleur qui lui crispaient l'abdomen à chaque glissement de jambe autour de sa taille ou de ses jambes, il restait concentré sur le visage de sa partenaire. Les autres autour d'eux n'avaient aucune importance. C'était une danse de la séduction et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il courtisait la brune en la guidant au-travers de la piste sans la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde. Et elle y répondait favorablement. Comme elle l'avait fait dans les vestiaires deux semaines plus tôt. Elle se laissait aller entre ses bras et lui donnait les rênes de la danse.

Tellement prisonniers de leur monde, ils furent surpris lorsque la musique s'arrêta et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. La respiration haletante, ils se séparèrent tranquillement et regagnèrent leur table pour reprendre leur souffle. Plusieurs personnes vinrent les féliciter de leur performance et ils les remercièrent. Mais tout ce qu'ils voulaient à ce moment précis, c'est de pouvoir être seuls et reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompu la dernière fois.


End file.
